familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1736
Year 1736 (MDCCXXXVI) was a leap year starting on Sunday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a leap year starting on Thursday of the 11-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1736 January - June * January 26 - Stanislaus I of Poland abdicates his throne. * February 12 - Francis I weds Maria Theresa of Austria, ruler of the Habsburg Empire. * April 14 - Porteous Riots erupt in Edinburgh after execution of a smuggler Andrew Wilson when town guard captain John Porteous orders his men to fire at the crowd. Porteous is arrested later. * May 8 - Marriage of Frederick Lewis, Prince of Wales and Augusta of Saxe-Gotha. : Battle of Ackia.]] * May 26 - Battle of Ackia: British and Chickasaw Native Americans defeat French troops. .]] *June 8 - Leonhard Euler writes to James Stirling describing the Euler-Maclaurin summation formula. He also solves the mathematical problem known as the seven bridges of Königsberg. July - December *July - Russo-Turkish War: Russian forces under Peter Lacy storm the Ottoman fortress of Azov. * September 7 - Edinburgh crowd drags John Porteous out of his cell in Tolbooth prison and lynches him. * December 7 - Ben Franklin builds the first volunteer fire company in Philadelphia. Undated * A French expedition led by Pierre Louis Maupertuis is sent by King Louis XV to Lapland to measure the length of a degree of the meridian, and proves that the Earth is flattened at the poles. * Real Arissona, namesake of the U.S. state Arizona is founded in what is now that state. * Isaac Newton's book Method of Fluxions published. * Thomas Bayes publishes a defense of Isaac Newton's calculus. * Neustrelitz becomes the capital of Mecklenburg-Strelitz. * Genbun era begins in Japan. * George Hamilton becomes the first Field Marshal of Great Britain. * Bushehr is founded in Persia. * First recorded use of a Bathing machine. * The Belgrade fortress is completed. * The era of Kyoho Reforms ends in Japan. * A fire in the Russian city of St. Petersburg burns 2000 houses. *53 houses in the English town of Stony Stratford are consumed by fire. * Muhammad ibn Abd al Wahhab writes the Kitab at-tawhidt, marking the beginning of Wahhabism. Births * January 7 - Andrew Adams, American judge (died 1797) * January 19 - James Watt, Scottish inventor (died 1819) * January 25 - Joseph Louis Lagrange, Italian-born mathematician (died 1813) * February 3 - Johann Georg Albrechtsberger, Austrian musician (died 1809) * February 29 - Ann Lee, American religious leader (died 1784) * May 10 - George Steevens, English literary critic (died 1800) * May 29 - Patrick Henry, American patriot (died 1799) *June 3 - Sir John Acton, Prime Minister of Naples (died 1811) * June 7 - Fermín Lasuén, Spanish missionary (died 1803) * June 14 - Charles-Augustin de Coulomb, French physicist (died 1806) * June 21 - Enoch Poor, American general (died 1780) * June 25 - John Horne Tooke, English politician and philologist (died 1812) * July - Juan Bautista de Anza, Governor of the Spanish Province of New Mexico (died 1788) *July 6 - Daniel Morgan, American pioneer, Congressman from Virginia, and general (died 1802) * August 26 - Jean-Baptiste L. Romé de l'Isle, French geologist (died 1790) * September 10 - Carter Braxton, signer of the American Declaration of Independence (died 1797) * September 15 - Jean Sylvain Bailly, French astronomer (died 1793) * October 27 - James Macpherson, Scottish poet (died 1796) *''date unknown'' **Robert Jephson, Irish dramatist (died 1803) **Pierre le Pelley I, Seigneur of Sark (died 1778) **Alexander Runciman, Scottish painter (died 1785) **Claudius Smith, American revolutionary (died 1779) : See also 1736 births. Deaths * January 31 - Filippo Juvara, Italian architect (born 1678) * February 7 - Stephen Gray, English dyer, astronomer, and scientist (born 1666) * March 16 - Giovanni Battista Pergolesi, Italian composer (born 1710) * March 25 - Nicholas Hawksmoor, British architect (born c.1661) * April 24 - Prince Eugene of Savoy, French-born Austrian general (born 1663) * April 30 - Johann Albert Fabricius, German scholar and bibliographer (born 1668) * September 16 - Gabriel Fahrenheit, German physicist and inventor (born 1686) * December 10 - António Manoel de Vilhena, Portuguese ruler of Malta (born 1663) * December 28 - Antonio Caldara, Italian composer (born 1670) * Ahmed III, Ottoman Sultan (born 1673) * Captain John Porteous, Scottish captain (born c.1695) : See also 1736 deaths.